A Demigod Life
by BlueBonfire
Summary: Thirteen year old Harry, Ron, and Hermione find out what it is like to be a demigod. Finding out that they are not completely orphans lighten up their lives and make them a lot more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Please follow and review! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson at Harry Potter.**

 _Chapter 1:_

There are all kinds of fear. There's the unknown fear of something lurking unseen in the shadows at the far corner of the bedroom. There's the nervous fear of doing something that you've never done before. And then there is the panicked fear during the moment that you are being chased by a huge monster, through a forest, at midnight, with your two friends and a satyr.

The Minotaur, right at their heels, chased the young newly found demigods and their fear-filled satyr. The thirteen year olds tried to keep up with their satyr, who was apparently trying to take them somewhere safe. That somewhere was not far off, but unless they made it out of this chase alive, they would never see the luscious strawberry fields that had been so exquisitely described to them. The satyr yelled from the front to the three panting demigods. "Hurry! Just up here past this tree!"

The Minotaur roared from behind them, the hot breath raising the hairs on their necks, as the three demigods crashed through the barrier and toppled on top of their satyr friend. An older teen boy with jet black hair and emerald sea green eyes, very similar to one of the boys on the ground, ran up to the Minotaur.

"Hey beefy! Haven't seen ya for a while! I still got your horn hanging on my wall, want it back? No? Well I'll just have to get your other one then."

The boy pulled a pen out of his pocket and took of the lid. To the amazement of the three demigods on the ground, the pen turned into a beautiful bronze sword that sparkled in the moonlight. The older boy charged at the raging giant bull man and started to duel. After no more than twenty seconds the Minotaur exploded into golden fractals of dust that sprinkled the ground after the boy no more than poked him with the sword. Obviously satisfied with the turnout the boy capped the sword, which returned to a pen form, and walked up to the shocked and fatigued demigods and satyr. He took in the sight and helped each of them up.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Percy Jackson. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He grinned at each of them like nothing had just happened in the last couple minutes. "What are your guy's names?"

The three looked at each other before replying. The first to speak up was a scrawny boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes much like the older boy.

"I'm Harry Potter." The boy said. The boy next to him with red hair, a freckled face, and brown eyes stepped forward and timidly spoke his name.

"Ron Weasley."

The girl stepped up last, with her chocolate brown eyes and her bushy brown curly hair flowing in the night time breeze. "My name is Hermione Granger," she told the young man.

Percy looked over to the satyr and smiled with delight. "Hey John! I see that your first mission to find demigods went well, besides the part with the Minotaur chasing you. Grover and Juniper would be proud."

The satyr smiled at the mention of his parents. The three demigods however, drained of their adrenaline rush, had their eyes drooped and were losing their balance. Percy, noticing this, led them to the Big House and found them beds for the night. Before he had left the room they were all fast asleep.

*-_-_-_-_-line break-_-_-_-_-*

Ron, Harry, and Hermione woke to the sound of people hustling around outside. The sun was up sending streaks of light into the room. They sat up wearily remembering the tiring events of the day before and early this morning. Percy walked into the room and upon seeing that the three were awake smiled and wished them a good morning. "Hello, glad to see you're all awake. I came to see if any of you wanted breakfast." The mention of food instantly perked the three up and caused Ron's stomach to growl noisily. Percy laughed and led the three out to the pavilion where many other people were already laughing, joking, and eating. The smell of waffles, bacon, eggs, and sausage drifted over to the three causing their mouths to water. An older teen girl with blond hair called over to Percy with a smile etched on her face. Percy waved at her and quickly said some things to the three demigods.

"Just grab a plate and find a place to sit. If you're lucky you'll get claimed by your parent by the end of breakfast." He walked over the blond haired girl and kissed her lightly on the cheek proceeding to sit down next to her. Ron, Harry, and Hermione did what Percy said and started to eat their breakfast with vigor, as it was their first hot meal in days. Just as they finished eating and put their dishes with everyone else's something happened. Everyone there gaped at the top of each of the three's heads as glowing symbols appeared and floated above the shocked demigods heads **.**

 **Ok so I hope you guys like that first chapter. It's not super long because it's like midnight here and I am literally falling asleep while writing. Please review about my story (cause I will reply to each in the next chapter). Also, review to try and guess what god is each of the three's parents! Whoever guesses right will get a HUGE shout out! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! It means a lot! Replies to you're reviews will be at the bottom! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Harry Potter series.**

 _Chapter 2:_

Earlier that morning Hermione was lying in bed. She was exhausted, but she just couldn't get her tired body to get the rest that she desperately needed. It didn't help either that Ron was in the bed next to her snoring loud enough that she was sure that he would beat even the Minotaur's roars. Sighing she got up out of bed and decided to take a small stroll through the camp. She snuck through the big house until she got to the front door and quietly shut it behind her. The cool night breeze blew through her bushy hair, calming her almost instantly. She walked down the front stairs, her feet making quiet clomping noises until she reached the grass not far below. The sound of someone's voice, another girl's, startled her and she turned to face the mystery person.

"Couldn't sleep?" The voice asked the question in a quiet soothing tone that made Hermione want to step closer to it so that she could see the person fully in the moonlight. The girl was tall, probably in her late teens, with blond hair less curly than Hermione's, the kind of curl that she envied. Just enough curl to classify as such, but little enough curl to make it easily manageable. Her stormy gray eyes were fixated on Hermione's brown ones.

"Yeah," Hermione replied. "To much on my mind I guess."

"Well," the girl answered. "If you would like, I could show you around camp." Hermione's face lit up slightly as she pondered the offer for a second or two.

"Sure, I'd love that." The blond girl, Annabeth was her name apparently, smiled and told Hermione to follow her. She walked her around the camp showing her the many different cabins. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Hephaestus, Artemis. The names swim in her head until they stopped at one cabin.

"This is the Athena cabin," Annabeth said gesturing to the beautiful structure in front of them. "My mother is Athena, so this is where I get to stay." She takes Hermione inside; apparently everyone stays up late reading on weekends, and turns suddenly to fine Hermione standing, her mouth agape, staring at the bookshelves in awe and wonder.

"There... There's so many!" Hermione sprints over to the nearest bookshelf and picks one at random. Before he died, her father had owned a library when he decided to change his profession from a dentist. She had grown most of her life surrounded by books and had grown to love them with all her heart. To her, this cabin felt like home. She found herself hugging the book as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Annabeth walked over to her, a concerned look on her face and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth questions.

Wiping away the tears threatening to fall Hermione nods and replies, "Yes, I'm fine. It's just, my dad owned a library before-" Her voice catches, but she manages to continue. "Before he died." She looks down at the book that she had been squeezing. It was a copy of one of her favorite books, all the myths and legends of Greek and Roman mythology. That is, the myths and legends that she now knows are actually real. The sight of the book threatens to make her cry again, and she slowly, reluctantly puts the book back in its proper home.

Seeing this reluctance Annabeth says, "You can keep it if you want. The book. And with luck, maybe you'll be my half-sister." She smiles and Hermione's mirrors it returning her grasp on the book, although not as tight a grip. Hermione lets out a yawn and her eyes stop to droop.

"I think you've had enough for tonight," Annabeth says. Hermione nods as they both start walking back to the big house. They have one more look at a cabin, one with pink everywhere and looks very girly.

"Ug...," says Hermione. "It looks like a pink confetti box puked in there." Annabeth chuckles telling her that it's the Aphrodite cabin. And they continue their walk to the big house. When Hermione is securely in bed and halfway to sleep, Annabeth wishes her a good night and walks out, back to her cabin.

-_-_-_-_-*line break*-_-_-_-_-

Hermione wakes to people moving around outside, chatting and walking around. Percy walks in to wish them good morning and proceeds to tell them about breakfast. Ron's stomach growls noisily and Percy laughs. They follow Percy down to the pavilion and follow his instructions to go get breakfast. Hermione watches Percy walk over to a girl that she recognizes as Annabeth. He bends down to kiss her on the cheek and sits down next to her. They obviously are dating and Hermione curiously wonders what cabin Percy is from. A voice wakes her from her stupor.

"Hermione? You awake?" It's Ron, who currently has a mouthful of bacon, so his question sounds more like, "Er- mi-bee? Oo- awok?" At the confused look Hermione gives him he swallows and after a few seconds repeats the question.

"Yeah. I'm awake. Just a bit tired, that's all," Hermione says while stifling a yawn. She starts eating a waffle and picks at her pieces of bacon. Her mind wanders back to the night before, or was it early this morning? She thinks about her conversation with Annabeth. One sentence sticks out to her. "And with luck, maybe you'll be my half-sister." Hermione would love to be Annabeth's sister. To be able to read whatever, the smell of books, new and old, surrounding her as she slept. It would feel like home. She might actually be able to live here if that happened. She smiles at the thought and starts eating more, suddenly famished.

The three finished eating, both Ron and Harry commenting on how delicious the food was, especially compared to the food that they had been scavenging for the last few weeks. They walked over and put their dishes with everyone else's and started to exit the pavilion when something happened. A blue light, in a shape of a trident, appeared over Harry's head. Another light, red, was floating over Ron's. Suddenly Hermione noticed a pink aura surrounding her. She felt herself transforming and looked down. Her jeans and t-shirt were replaced by a silky, flowing light purple dress that came down just past her knees. Her favorite tennis shoes had transformed into matching flats. She reached up to feel her hair and found the curls perfect, her locks smooth and knot free. She glanced up questionably at Annabeth hoping, but knowing that it was unlikely, that this was of Athena's doing. Annabeth gives a slight shake of her head and Hermione's heart not only drops, but feels like it has jumped of a cliff. The gasps from the crowd are barely audible in Hermione's ears, but she is able to hear a few sentences.

"I- I have a brother?" The excited voice Hermione places as being Percy's. Who is his brother? Harry or Ron? Another voice rings out, this time from Chiron.

"Welcome children of Poseidon, Ares, and Aphrodite."

 **Hello my amazing fans! Here is another chapter to this! Please leave a review on what you thought and what you think I should do next! (Like and idea of a quest or something) hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **PjHpfan: Good guesses! Although none of them are correct... Thats okay though!Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **Annabeth Reeder: Thanks! Im glad you like it! Great guesses btw! You got all but one right! And yes I will continue to write this even if I don't update for awhile. Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **Sea and Chaos: thanks! And ya, there's more, I've just been gone a lot.. And busy.. And trying to work on like six other stories... So...**

 **Yep! You're like the only one who reviewed that got that I was leading up to them being bros so good job! Also you're guess for Ron was very educated. I hadn't even thought of that reason, I was just going off of what he would go good in that I thought. Sadly though, you didn't get Hermione correct... Nice try though!**

 **Hope you like the continuation! Thanks for leaving a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh I am so so so sorry! I know I haven't written for awhile and I apologize. My reasoning is because I have been super duper busy with an online class and school starting and I have been really sick with a disease called writers block, you've probably heard of it... Anyway I hope that you all will forgive me. (I am also taking up anyone who would like to be a co-author for all my stories to help me out! I will credit you!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Harry Potter.**

 _Chapter 3:_

 **Previously-**

"I- I have a brother?" The excited voice Hermione places as being Percy's. Who is his brother? Harry or Ron? Another voice rings out, this time from Chiron.

"Welcome children of Poseidon, Ares, and Aphrodite."

 **And now!**

Voices rung out as excited voices could be heard by the many conversations. Harry looked at the blue trident above his head. He really wanted to ask Hermione what it meant. She was a big fan of Greek mythology whereas he hadn't ever thought it would be useful in real life. Now he was proved wrong. As he looked at Hermione, he saw that she looked distraught. Why would that be? They just found out that they weren't actually orphans! They had a parent who was alive! Maybe it was because of the dress and make up she had magically just been made over with. She never had been the girly type. He'd have to figure out why she was acting the way she was later. A boy, Percy, walked up to him and held out his hand like they had just met.

"Nice to meet you bro," he said.

He was Percy's brother? Well, who was Percy's father then? He racked his brain for anything that would help him figure out who his dad was. He suddenly remembered a day when he was hanging out with Ron and Hermione.

 _Rain pounded on the windows, cleaning off the dust that had accumulated in the dry summer. The library was warm and cozy and Ron had fallen asleep. Harry was close to it since they were listening to Hermione tell them about her Greek mythology obsession._

 _"Harry wake up!" she said loudly. She shook Harry and he sat up straiter in his red cushioned recliner. He rubbed his eyes. "Pay attention," Hermione continued. "I'm trying to tell you the twelve main gods of Greek mythology."_

 _"What does it matter Hermione? It's not like we will ever use it." He rubbed his eyes again because the steady sound of the rain was making him drowsy._

 _"Well reading make you smarter weather you like it or not," Hermione huffed as she flipped a few more pages. Harry honestly thought that Hermione just wanted someone to listen to her endless chatter. His mind wandered while she named some of the gods until she started to describe one that caught his attention. "This one is Poseidon," Hermione said pointing to a picture. The picture was rather ridiculous, a tan muscular man in shorts and a Hawaiian shirt holding a something that looked like an elegant three pronged pitchfork. Harry almost laughed at the sight._

 _"What is that thing?" he asked._

 _"That is a trident." Hermione pointed to the pitchfork. "It's Poseidon's weapon and symbol. He is one of the Big Three gods. He's the god of the sea and of earthquakes."_

So that's who it is. Poseidon. Harry was the son of Poseidon, which explained the pitchfork, no trident, above his head. And apparently he was Percy's brother. Harry took Percy's hand and shook it. "So were brothers then," he said.

Percy chuckled. "Yup I guess. At least I won't be so lonely in my cabin anymore." A genuine smile was on Percy's face. "Do you want to go see our cabin?" he asked. Harry nodded and he followed Percy toward the row of cabins.

-_-_-_-_-*line break*-_-_-_-_-

Ron twisted his head into a neck breaking angle to try and see what was glowing above his head. There was some sort of symbol engulfed in angry red flames. Harry had walked away with Percy because they were apparently brothers. Ron felt slightly hurt at this because he had always thought of Harry as a brother to him. Some girls walked up to Hermione and started talking. He was about to talk to Hermione when a mean looking girl and boy came up to him. They were very muscular and gazed at Ron with enough intensity to almost make him crumble into dust and be trampled under their feet. The girl spoke out first after landing a spine breaking clap on his back.

"So you're the new kid in the family huh? I'm Clarisse, you're half sister. Welcome home."

Ron felt very awkward as he was led away from the group of demigods and toward he and his siblings cabin.

-_-_-_-_-*line break*-_-_-_-_-

Hermione watched as Harry walked off with Percy. She was about to turn to Ron when a girl walked up to her followed by two others. The other two wore pink shirts and tight knee length shorts, their long hair cascading down around their face and shoulders, their eyes surrounded by eye shadow and mascara were changing color. Thankfully the first girl wasn't as elaborate. She had on an orange t-shirt with jeans, and her hair was in a simple braid. No makeup decorated her face. She looked as if she understood the discomfort that Hermione was feeling and Hermione liked her immediately.

"Hey sis. I'm Piper," the girl said holding out her hand. Hermione shook her hand and Piper started talking again. "I know you're probably confused a bit. From the looks of it you are just as annoyed with our mothers fashion choices as I was, well am." Hermione smiled at that. She really was starting to like Piper. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. She saw Ron leaving with some muscular looking kids. She turned her attention back to Piper. "The makeup and perfectness will fade after a couple hours and you can borrow some of my t-shirts, jeans, and tennis-shoes until we can buy you some of your own." Piper smiled at Hermione.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled back at Piper and then gestured to the dress she was wearing. "I'm not much a fan of dresses and girly stuff, so our mom had better give me back my normal clothes. Those were my favorite pair of tennis shoes." Piper laughed.

"Looks like we have a lot in common," she said. She took Hermione's arm. "Come on, lets show you our cabin, and hopefully you can have the bed next to me that isn't as pink and girly." The two girly girls had walked off a minute earlier and now Piper and Hermione walked in the same direction as them. Hermione and Annabeth shared a sad look before they parted ways for awhile.

 **Yay! I updated! I'll try to be more frequent, but there is no promises with school having started. Please review with ideas and whatever else! Thanks for your patience!**

 **Review replies:**

 **AliceEnchanted: Im glad you like it! And yes, I was hoping that people would be surprised about Hermione's parentage. I was thinking along the lines of Pipers reaction to the Aphrodite cabin in "The Lost Hero". Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **Guest: glad you like it! Hope you like this one! Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **nicopower190: Im glad you like it and my doctor who crossover! And no I'm not planning on any mentions of wizards, but who knows, I'm still figuring it out. Thanks for leaving a review!**


End file.
